The Date Games With Sprinkleflower
by RainwishAndSunwishOfShadowclan
Summary: Come and watch toms compete for the love of a she-cat who they will take on a date in a fun filled show. Hosted by the fun loving Sprinkleflower!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Erin Hunter's cats or Brightfall. He belongs to BrightfallPotato!

Prologue

Rainwish: Hmm… I'm bored. I wonder what I could do this summer…..

*Sprinkleflower pops up *

Sprinkleflower: You should start a show! A date show! Can I host it?

Rainwish: Fine. Who is our camera cat going to be?

Sprinkleflower: How about Tawnypelt?

Rainwish: Ok, what about our security guard?

Sprinkleflower: Brightfall! He's your brother!

Rainwish: Great! There will be three toms (Tom A, tom B, and, tom C) and one she-cat contestant.

Sprinkleflower: I'll go start to set up and catnap our toms- I mean I'll go get the toms.

* runs off *

Rainwish: And it begins…. Please nominate toms and she-cats!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Ivypool

Chapter 1

Sprinkleflower: Welcome to The Date Games! Today's she-cat is Ivypool! Toms, one of you will take her to…. Poppyfrosts's Popsicles!

Ivypool: Thanks! Okay, my first question is, what is your favorite food?

Tom A: Mouse!

Tom B: Squirrel!

Tom C: Toad!

Ivypool: Tom A has 1 point, tom B has 1 point, and tom C has 0 points. My second question is, have you ever dated a she-cat before?

Tom A: Nope!

Tom B: Yes.

Tom C: Yep.

Ivypool: Tom A has 2 points, Tom B has 1 point, and Tom C has 0 points. My second-to-last question is, what flavor ice cream do you like?

Tom A: Minty Mouse Chip!

Tom B: Strawberry Swallow!

Tom C: Dark Chocolate Toad

Ivypool: I love Minty Mouse Chip and Strawberry Swallow! Tom A has 3 points, Tom B has 2 points and Tom C has 0 points. For my last question, how pretty am I on a scale of 1 to 10?

Tom A: 10! You are as pretty as the moon and the stars above.

Tom B: 9! Your eyes remind me of the sky.

Tom C: 8.5! You are kind-of cute.

Ivypool: Tom A has 4 points, Tom B has 2 points, and Tom C has 0 points.

Sprinkleflower: Tom A wins! Show us who you are Tom A!

*Tom A spins around his chair*

Ivypool: FOXLEAP! Thank you starclan.

*Kisses Foxleap*

Sprinkleflower: Toms, reveal yourselves!

*Tom B and Tom C spin their chairs around*

Sprinkleflower: Tom B is….. Bumblestripe! Tom C is Tigerheart!

Tigerheart: Whatever. Your sister is better than you anyway.

Brightfall: You do NOT insult Ivypool!

*Stuffs Tigerheart's head in a tuba and blows him out a window*

Sprinkleflower: Good job Brightfall!

*Throws Brightfall a fish and he devours it like an angry badger*

Brightfall: NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM!

_Hey peeps! I might not update for a few days… I go_ to _camp… Thank you to Leapordbreath for my first review… YOU ROCK!_


	3. Insult The Tom And authors note

Hey y'all...I'm going to try to post a new chapter every week. For now enjoy... Insult The Tom!

Sunwish: Please welcome Spiderleg!

Spiderleg: Where am I?

Hollyleaf: Hey Spiderleg, your mate is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo lazy she is almost dead!

Cloudtail: You're so stupid that you married a kittypet!

Brightfall: You're so thick headed that you won't feel it if I hit you with this ostrich!

*hits Spiderleg with an ostrich*

Spiderleg: Ow... Puddingstar ate me... Zack Snyder said that he is the Simpson's best android...Zelda games for the Simpson's best friend and Cinder blocks from my favorite part of the world and Rainwish turned out to be a potato...

*faints*

Sunwish: Well, now we have to go. I've got to deal with certain issues that involve Spiderleg... HEHEHEHE!


	4. The note of doom

Hey Wishies!(that is what I call my fans)

I am very sorry to say this. I don't have any time to work on this story anymore. My summer is really busy.

So, I am giving it away in a one-shot contest! The theme is tragedy! Please PM me your stories and I will announce the winner soon

Thanks,

Wish and Brightfall


	5. Actual chapter and big news

You know what? I'm not bleeping giving up on this story. No one wants it so I will just continue with it. PM me if you want it, but for now, I'll continue it. I will do one chapter of each story, one after another.

Let's do this thing!

Linelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Sprinkleflower: Hello, welcome back! I'm sorry the show hasn't been on for a while. I found out I'm expecting kits in a moon... YAY! My mate Scarmuzzle and I are soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy! Anyway, onto the show!

Dovewing: Hello! I am the most important cat in eternity for the day!

Mystery cat: We hate you Dovewing!

Tom A: Dovewing, dump these chumps!

Tom B: How dare you!

Tom A and B turn out to be tigerheart and Bumblestripe. They tumble off the stage and out the door.

Dovewing: No! Don't leave me, the most perfect cat in the clans!

Mystery cat: Put a sock in it $©&*!

Sprinkleflower: Okaaaay... It looks like you are going on a date to Minnowtail's mashed potato restaurant with Tom C... Patchfoot!

Dovewing: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Linelinelinelinelinelinelineline

_Hi! I need names for Sprinkleflower's kits! There is one Tom and one she-cat! Put their names in reviews!_


	6. Extremely important note!

Hello Wishies! I am here to introduce my BFF, TheMouseHasLostIt! She is an amazing and talented writer and singer. But, she has no Fanfiction account so she has asked me to post the stories for her! If they are her stories, it will say TheMouseHasLostIt Special!: Thank you and remember to vote for a new name for me on my profile! 


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO WISHIES! I have news...

I won't be updating, answering PMs or anything on fanfiction because I kinda got grounded... OOPS! Anyway, I'm sorry. I can use my laptop at my dad's house starting on monday at 3:30 (middle school ends at 2:40)

*kiss kiss*

Emma Wish


End file.
